wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Owl the Rainwing (Lionessthenightwing)
Owl is a rainwing that is a member of the reverse squad and is the uncle of scout. He is somewhat a little bit of a hoarder in the team as if he enjoys being around some ribbon worm. Biography When owl was little, he had his eye set upon his brother's love life's sister. Then as they grew up, they had been married just until his father had been ticked off by their relationship and dragged scout away from the family. He said that they didn't give her any attention and that they would always ignore her. Then he had raised scout all on his own and owl's brother had left their home from their deranged lunatic father. Then owl had been alone all of his life after his wife had been killed by the hexwing Queen. Then he begged for his neice back but his father refused. He did not take good care of scout and her grandfather never got her medicine because she suffered from ADHD. Then owl has had enough and had faked the death of his mother. Then his father had been sad from this call and killed himself by stabbing a mudwing spear through his heart. Then owl had finally gotten scout back and mayor spiral had been suspended. He then later woke up that night and found out that scout was missing. He cried for months waiting for her to come back and even made a song for her to come back. Then as times passed, he then finally reunites with his long-lost neice and they become family once again. The next day he finds falcon the skywing and asks him to be his roommate. They then act like they're brot hers even though owl's brother had left their household and they become a huge family after falcon had said that they can join their cult. Personality Owl is somewhat laid-back, hot-headed and also smooth when it comes to stealing from stores because he has no Serbs anyhow. He also seems to get all serious when he becomes angered or annoyed. Let's or forget that he also seems to be a little lovable towards cobra, but tries hard not to be all that feeling so scorch won't know. He also enjoys song-writing which is described that he wrote a song for his neice scout. He also can be a little over-competitive when it comes to competitions, battles, contests and also showing off like he always does. Owl also seems to not trust aqua's younger sister polyp because after an error during her creation, he is afraid that he might attack scout. Relationships Falcon the Skywing Roommate to the leader of his squad, owl and falcon seem to show a good brotherhood to each other since they're named after birds. Polyp the Seawing Owl somewhat fears and distrusts polyp because he mistakens her for an alien and a robot. He also thinks scout might get attacked which happened, but polyp regrets it. Quotes "Howl it up!" Battle quotes "Yah ha!!" - When killing someone for 2,000 points. "Defeated!" - When Scoring 1,500 points. "Thanks, buddy! Really needed it!" When getting upgrades from somone. "Yes!! Here we go with strength!!" - When leveling up. "Naughty ones!!" - When defeating a boss. "Time to go back to normal, dragonfly!" - Before battling high five. "Time to enter the who station!!" - When being selected. "Ouch!!" - When attacked. "You moron!!" - When getting defeated. "Yeaaaahhh!!" - When defeated again. "Victorious!!" - When winning. "No one can stop me, I'm all the way up!!" - When winning in a multiplayer match. "The who bird will never be stopped!" - When another team loses to him and his squad. WOPT Quotes "Thanks, scout. I'm so glad you came back." "Dad! Give her back!" "Oh, scout. If only you would come back I could never be like this." "Oh, dad. Terrible news!! Mom died!" "That's right! She got killed by Ivy!!" "Scout! Neice, you're back!" "Well, that oughta keep those rascal hexwings out of our galaxy." "I've had it up to hear about that Queen! She must be stopped!" "WHAT DOES THIS STUPID HEXWING WANT FROM US!?" "All she could ever do is kill us all!!" "PREPARE TO PERISH, YOU EVIL QUEEN!!" "Scout, are you sure this polyp girl is good? I mean, I've heard she's killed her creators and I mean, you might get hurt." "Okay. But be careful." "Thank you, falcon. We can never live without you guys." "Come on, scout. We can join their cult, it's more safe." Trivia * Owl might have shared one of his battle quotes with falcon. * His battle quote "no one can stop me, I'm all the way up!" Came from some lyrics from a song. Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Characters